


Like Ginger

by lil_1337



Category: Avengers Movie 'verse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha works out – like a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Ginger

Title: Like Ginger  
Author: lil_1337  
Fandom: Avengers Movie 'verse  
Pairing/Characters: Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, mention of Peggy Carter  
Rating: G  
Word count: 514  
Warnings/Kinks: Slight spoiler for Winter Soldier.  
Summary: Natasha works out – like a girl.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I would let one or both of them eat crackers in my bed.

Steve pushed through the door into the gym expecting to find it unoccupied as usual. The first hints of color had not yet begun to tint the horizon in anticipation of a new day and experience had taught him that most of the people he shared quarters with preferred to be heading to bed not getting up in the wee hours of the morning. He quickly scanned the room, his gaze coming to an abrupt haul when he realized that he was not alone. Natasha was off to the side working through a series of martial arts moves, each one a perfect expression of fluid grace. She nodded her head, acknowledging him with a slight smile, without slowing or losing track of the flow of what she was doing.

He frowned. There was something different about how she moved though she didn't seem to be favoring or protecting anything. It took a visual scan and a second look before he realized what had escaped his attention the first time through. She wasn't injured, she was wearing a pair of expensive looking black stilettos that had a good four inch heel. Somehow, even in yoga pants and a cut off t shirt she made the outfit work for her. Steve had to admire that, especially since it was something he sorely lacked at. In his mind's eye he looked awkward no matter what he was wearing.

Natasha shifted, stepping into the bag and giving it three fast kicks before spinning away. He was mesmerized, his eyes following her every move. He'd seen her work out in bare feet, sneakers, and tactical boots, but this was something new. Though, he had to admit, given her profession and some of the fancy dress outfits he'd seen her in it made a lot of sense. She probably spent a lot more time that he even noticed in heels. At heart Steve was a soldier and he knew from experience that sparring in your fighting gear helped you when it came time to take the fight out in the real world. After all, balancing on sneakers and stilettos were two very different things. At least he assumed they were.

Watching her made him realize how grateful he was that his uniform included heavy, comfortable boots. They made running, jumping, and kicking that much easier. She snapped another series of kicks, leaving dents in the bag from the impact with the heel. On the other hand he could see where in the right hands...feet, a pair of shoes could be considered a deadly weapon. One that Natasha would have no compunction about using if she needed to.

She paused, pony tail swaying gently from side to side, to consider him and Steve found himself grinning. “Nice shoes. Not what you usually wear to spar.”

Smirking, her hip cocked slightly, she nodded, acknowledging his words. “Backwards...and in heels, Rogers.”

Steve frowned then shook his head. “Sorry, I don't get the reference.”

Natasha crooked a finger inviting him to join her. “Ask Agent Carter the next time you see her, she will.”


End file.
